Better Off
by Soap0peraDiva
Summary: After Dillon and Georgie brake-up. Georgie took it harder than we expected. What if she resortd to hurting herslef. Can Someone save her frome herself. GQ and Brookelucas. Please read and review.


On tuesdays episode, when dillon and georgie brake up georgies takes it harder than we thought.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kelley's  
  
Brooke:( georgie comes in crying) Georgie.  
  
Georgie: Leave me alone.  
  
Brooke:( sitting down) What happend  
  
Georgie: You were right. I shouldnt have minipulated Dillon. He broke up with me.  
  
Brooke: Georgie im so sorry.  
  
Georgie: No i got wht i deserved.( lucas walks in)  
  
Lucas: Hey ladys.  
  
Georgie: I got to go( she gets up and leaves)  
  
Lucas:( sitting down) Whats up with her.  
  
Brooke: Dillon broke up with her.  
  
Lucas: I should of told her no, but i cant say no to georgie.  
  
Brooke: Im afried she's gonna do something drastic.  
  
Lucas: Like.  
  
Brooke: i dont know but it cant be good.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
the hard wear store.  
  
CLirk: Can i help you.  
  
Georgie: Can you tell me wear i can find razor blades.  
  
Clirk: ilse 2  
  
Georgie: thank you.( she heads over there )  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Scorpio house  
  
Brooke: What do you want to watch.( sitting on the couch with maxie and lucas)  
  
Maxie: It doesnt matter.  
  
Lucas: Porn.( the girls look at him) what....( georgie walks in the door)  
  
Maxie: hey georgie.  
  
Georgie : Ya hey( she runs up stairs)  
  
Brooke: I knew something was up with her.  
  
Maxie: what do you mean.  
  
LUcas: dillon broke up with her.  
  
Maxie: why.  
  
Brooke: Its so stupid. ( they hear a blast of music from upstairs)  
  
Lucas : what the hell.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Upstiars.( music/ Love me for me. By Ashlee Simpson)  
  
It's been three days You come around here like you know me Your stuff at my place Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste Step up, sit down Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now Stay here, get out Everytime i turn around you're in my face  
  
Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over If you think you've got me down Just wait it gets much colder Here I am, As perfect as i'm ever gonna be You'll see Love me for me Stick around, I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave You'll see Love me for me ''  
  
Georgie grabs the items she purchesed at the store. Locked her door and rolled up her sleeve"  
  
Shut up, come back Know i didn't really mean to say that I'm mixed up, so what Yea you want me so you're messed up too I love you, I hate you If you only knew what i've been through  
  
My head is spinnin' But my heart is in the right place Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake  
  
Here I am, As perfect as i'm ever gonna be You'll see Love me for me Stick around, I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave You'll see Love me for me  
  
She takes the razor and glides acros her skin. Making four deep lasurations."  
  
I've been waiting all my life To finally find you Just so i can push you away And when youre crawlin over broken glass to get to me That's when i'll let you stay  
  
Oh, here I am As perfect as i'm ever gonna be You'll see Love me for me Stick around, I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave You'll see Love me for me Love me for me  
  
Whoa, here I am As perfect as i'm ever gonna be You'll see Love me for me Stick around, I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave You'll see Love me for me  
  
She screams in pian. the blood driping out of the cutts. She never thought her life would come to this. Hurting herself over a guy. She drops to the floor , into a feetal position. Tiers dripping off her face.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ok was it good. i never wrote an agest before. So please go easey. Please review.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx coming up.  
  
This wont be the only way georgie will be hurting herself. Could she turn to anorexia too. 


End file.
